Escogí la felicidad
by D2002
Summary: No pude publicar otro capitulo ya que la "vida" del documento expiro y tenia muchos problemas con el Internet, de todas maneras muchas gracias a sebastianrojas2001, angelmoronix4 y uzumakidragneel559 por haber leído mi historia


Bueno primero que nada soy nuevo en esto así que significa una cosa: **no me juzguen**. Al lado de eso acepto cualquier crítica constructiva, espero disfruten de este oneshot

-ya te perdone- Habla normal

- **pero yo no** \- Habla de animal u otro ser

- _ya hablamos de esto_ \- Comunicación mental

- _ **te dejare esta vez**_ \- Comunicación mental animal u otro ser

No soy dueño de ningún personaje

 _ **Escogí la felicidad**_

- _ **Lo lamento**_ \- Escuché una voz murmurar en mi mente

- _No tienes que lamentar nada-_ Conteste hacia la presencia en mi interior

- _ **Todo lo que te ha pasado fue por mi culpa!-**_ Grito, kami casi imaginaba sus lágrimas

- _No, no es así_ \- Refute su declaración

- _ **SI!, te quite tu infancia, tu felicidad, todo… hasta tu familia**_ \- Grito pero fue disminuyendo

- _No, mi infancia fue quitado por unos ignorantes que no sabían nada, mi felicidad nadie me la quito.. y mi familia, son nada más que personas que comparten mi sangre_ \- Le dije suavemente

- _ **Pero!-**_ comenzó

- _Nada_!- le interrumpí – _siempre has estado para mi, eres mi familia y ¿no te das_ cuenta? Me diste la felicidad- Conteste con sentimientos en lo que dije

 _ **-… P-piensas eso de mí**_ \- Murmuro casi como si no lo creyera

- _Si Kyubi, siempre seras mi familia_ \- Conteste con una sorisa brillante

-… _ **Está bien, kit**_ \- Murmuro, pude sentir la gratitud en su voz

- _No hay de que bola de pelos_ \- Conteste con una sonrisa

-Hey! Vienes Naruto-kun- Escuché, volteándome veo a Ruby Rose aquella chica que entro en mi corazón al momento de llegar a este continente

-Voy Ruby-chan- Respondí caminando hacia donde provenía

Con cada escalón que bajaba en mi mente se repetían los momentos de mi vida

 **Flashback**

-Déjenme! Alguien que me ayude!- Grito un niño con cabello rubio en pincho, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, ojos azules que estaban llenos de lágrimas

-jajajajaj piensas que alguien te ayudara- Burlo un hombre con sobrepeso estaba borracho

-Grita, sufre demonio!- Murmuro un joven de 20 años, el le estaba enterrando un cuchillo en la espalda

20 minutos pasaron, de esas dos personas torturando al niño, uno riendo y el otro acuchillando su espalda, cuando se fueron el niño empezó a dibujar con su sangre algo

-F-fe-liz cu-cum-plea-ños- Entrecortado dijo, mientras soplaba el dibujo de un pastel con una vela, hecha de su propia sangre

- _ **lo lamento-**_ Se hizo un eco en la mente del niño

-Feliz cumpleaños Natsumi!- Grito un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, usando un abrigo con llamas al final, se podría decir que era algo "femenino". Era Minato Namikaze

-Gracias tou-san!- Grito una niña de cabello rojo, ojos morados, tenia una sonrisa enorme. Era Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

-Aquí esta tu pastel Natsumi-chan!- Dijo una mujer cabello rojo hasta la cintura, ojos morados, llevando una pastel en sus manos. Era Kushina Uzumaki

Sin importancia para ellos tres, en la puerta había un niño que los miraba con una mirada de anhelo y tristeza

-Querio estar hay- Murmuro para si

Hacia las puertas principales del pueblo iba el mismo niño, nadie le prestó atención cuando llegó a la misma se quedo viendo al pueblo

-a donde crees que vas?- Se escuchó la pregunta de Minato en todo el lugar, silenciando a todos los demás

-Me voy- El tono en el niño estaba lleno de tristeza dirigiendo su mirada al que debió haber sido su padre

-No puedes- Sentenció con voz seria

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó con una ceja levanta

-Soy tu padre Naruto, no puedes irte- Otra vez esa voz seria

-… jajajaja m-mi padre- se rio el niño

-No t- Comenzó a decir

-Callate!-lo interrumpió –si eres mi padre dónde estabas cuando me torturaban! Dónde estabas!- Rugió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Era necesario Naruto…- Había dolor en las palabras

-… necesario, entonces esto también es necesario- Murmuro mientras un aura de electricidad amarilla lo rodeaba

Ojos abiertos, iba corriendo hacia su hijo –Naruto!...-

No quiso escuchar en cuanto la electricidad lo rodeo salió disparado hacia fuera del pueblo, corriendo dejando solo una estela amarilla. Muy rápido estaba cerca del "mar sin nada" aquel que no tenía ninguna isla.

Mientras sus pies tocaron el agua, siguió corriendo recordando cuando conoció este poder. Era único era fascinante no usaba chakra estaba seguro de eso, no le importaba si le servía lo usaría.

Tropezó un poco provocando que el agua lo golpeara, estabilizándose siguió corriendo, jadeos se escapaban de el.

Cuando iba tropezar otra vez, cayó en algo duro. Parpadeando rápido se dio cuenta de que era tierra! Al fin lo había logr.

-Hey! estas bien- Escuchó, volteando rápidamente azul se reunió con plata

 **Fin Flashback**

- _Es cierto desde ese momento estoy con ella_ \- pensé con una sonrisa, mientras la presencia de las personas llegó a mi vista.

-Era hora de que llegaras- Pronunció Weiss Schnee con su tono despectivo

-Al fin llegas foxy!- Grito con una sonrisa Yanz Xiao Long con su siempre sonrisa

-Tardaste- Sentenció pura y simple Blake Belladonna

-Entonces vamos- Con una sonrisa dijo Ruby mirándome

Sentí la sonrisa en mi cara mientras las miaraba, se habían vuelto su familia, tenía todo aquí, nada los separaría siendo el equipo RWBY-N.

-Si vamos- murmuré siguiendo con mi sonrisa

 _Tuve dolor en mi infacia, pero no me rendí no deje que me detuvieran después de todo yo..Escogí la felicidad._

Y fin, díganme lo que piensan de ello, es el primero que escribo asi que vamos a ver. Ah y espero lo disfruten

D2002 se depide.


End file.
